noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma
Kazuma (兆麻) is one of Bishamonten's Shinki. When he is called by his shinki name, "Chōki", Kazuma transforms into a cherry blossom-shaped earring with the ability to navigate and track others. Appearance Kazuma appears to be a gay teenager with short brown hair and dark green eyes. He wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and is normally seen dressed in a suit. In his Shinki form, he appears as a cherry blossom-shaped earring. Before becoming a blessed regalia, his shinki form was of a small thorn/nail. Personality Kazuma is a calm, serious, and sensible person. He cares greatly for Vaisravana/Bishamonten, calling her by a pet name, "Veena", as well as his fellow Shinki. He is also shown to be extremely loyal to his master, as well as responsible and trustworthy. He also honors his debts, particularly to Yato. Relationships Vaisravana/Bishamonten Kazuma cares greatly for his master. He is immensely loyal to her and wishes to protect her. However, he is willing to confront her if necessary, for her own sake or for the sake of his fellow shinki. Vaisravana, in turn, seems to view him as an equal instead of a subordinate, asking him for advice and considering and valuing his opinion. He is also very precious to her because he is one of her blessed shinki. Interestingly enough, the manga hints at some romantic feelings he might have towards his master, from the incredibly interesting background he has on his cellphone to becoming incredibly ballistic should said master ever disappear. He is also shown to be incredibly protective of her, and goes as far as to kill one of the Shinki to preserve her health. In chapter 38, Yato stole his phone and states how Kazuma has nothing but a hoard of photos of Bishamon. She was deeply hurt and betrayed when she discovered that he had assisted Yato, her enemy. Although it was a normal course of action, she did not excommunicate him; instead, she exiled him. However after learning that he was the one who begged Yato to kill her shinki to save her from being blighted and begged for her forgiveness, she decided to stop his exile and he has since returned by her side. Yato Kazuma describes Yato as his "benefactor", saying that he "owes him a debt". He cares for Yato, going so far as to ask Hiyori to look after him. Kazuma once asked Yato to dispose of Vaisravana's old Shinkis, due to them being corrupt to the point of almost killing her. He is greatly indebted to Yato. He also asked Hiyori about Yato's condition due to the action of Yukine thus stating that Yato should slay Yukine. Later, Kazuma went so far as to help Yato in his Purification Ceremony, even though he was Vaisravana's greatest enemy. However, after learning Kuguha was the one behind spreading blight amongst her Shinki and herself in order to kill her and resurrect her and then overthrow her while killing off all of her Shinki whom he deemed useless, Bishamonten helps to save her remaining Shinki and releases Kazuma from exile, desiring instead for him to be her guidepost and mending their relationship. Hiyori Iki Kazuma trusted Hiyori enough to request that she look after Yato, as he did not want to lose his benefactor. Later, Hiyori would recognize him as one of the few Shinki willing to help Yato with his Purification Ceremony. She trusted him enough to call on him on Yato's behalf in the latter time of dire need. History Kazuma is the last of Vaisravana's "old" Shinkis. At one point, (and without Vaisravana's knowledge), he requested that Yato dispose of all of his brethren, as they were corrupt and infecting their master with Blight. Heeding his request, Yato slaughtered all of the Shinki, (with the exception of Kazuma). This left Kazuma as the last survivor of the "Ma Clan". This would also spawn the lifelong hatred Vaisravana would posses for Yato. In his debut, Kazuma is seen speaking to Vaisravana about Yato. Later, he is seen in his Shinki form, tracking Yato and Yukine and navigating for Vaisravana. When Vaisravana catches up to Yato and Yukine in the forest, Kazuma reverts back to his human form, tending to the injured Kuraha, (who was harmed by Yukine). He then stops Vaisravana from pursuing Yato, after Kofuku had opened the Vent with Daikoku , telling her it was too dangerous, and that while she might want to give chase to Yato, he would not allow her to risk harm to her Shinki further. Vaisravana, seeing reason, departed. Before Kazuma fled, he bowed to Yato, then disappeared. Later, when Vaisravana was searching for Yato, and Phantoms who had escaped from the Vent, Kazuma spotted Hiyori Iki. He spoke with her, hiding her from Vaisravana and Kuraha, and voiced his concerns on Yato's deteriorating condition. He mentioned that Yukine would soon have to be dealt with, for his crimes against his master, and asked Hiyori to look after Yato. With her agreement, he departed, but not without warning that, if Yato's Blight spread further, he would die. Hiyori arrived at Vaisravana's temple, in search of Kazuma to help with Yato's Purification Ceremony. He agreed to assist, arriving with her at Kofuku's shop. He, alongside Mayu and Daikoku, began the ceremony. However, halfway through it, as Yato's condition worsened and Yukine began to become more and more corrupt, he urged Yato to break his contract with Yukine, and for Daikoku to kill the Shinki. However, the ceremony was a success, and Kazuma departed soon after. When Vaisravana's own Blight began to spread, due to her neglect of her Shinki, he demanded that all of her Shinki be searched for signs of corruption. Despite this, no signs of such symptoms were discovered, and he later apologized to Kugaha for causing such a disturbance. Later, Yukine arrived at Vaisravana's temple, in search of Suzuha. When Vaisravana spotted him, they soon got into a heated confrontation. Kazuma defended Yukine , and when Vaisravana asked him if the rumors of his involvement in Yato's Purification Ceremony were true, he admitted that they were. Vaisravana, distraught, asked why he had betrayed her for their enemy, to which Kazuma countered that Yato was their "benefactor". Vaisravana attempted to shoot Yukine, but the latter was defended by Kazuma, who created a Boundary between them and his master. Vaisravana nearly excommunicated Kazuma; however, she hesitated, and then exiled him. After being exiled, Kazuma goes to Kofuku's house because it is the only place he knows where to stay. Abilities *'Boundary' (一線/Issen): Like all Shinki, Kazuma has the ability to create a Boundary, though he struggled with it at first. *'Tracking': Kazuma is exceptionally skilled at tracking people, gods, and their shinki. He is also a skilled navigator. *'Umbra' (陰固/Inko): Kazuma has the ability to manipulate his surroundings. He was able to make it so that Vaisravana and Kuraha were unable to see Hiyori . *'Restraint' (縛布/Bakufu): Kazuma has the ability to cast a binding restraint on a target with a power equal to or less than his own. This ability appears to take the form of invisible chains. *'Resound' (朗々/Rourou): Kazuma used this spell on Kugaha in an attempt to get him to say who he was working for. He used this on Yato, but found it ineffective. He used this skill again to make Yukine talk unwillingly. However, Yukine was able to break the spell. Trivia *He is the last survivor of the "Ma" clan, Vaisravana's old Shinkis. *Aside from Kazuma, Nora and Yukine are the only other Shinki seen using the Restraint ability. Nora has only used this in the anime though, and it never happened in the manga, at least not yet. *It is implied that Kazuma loves Vaisravana. *Kazuma has a similar appearance to Yukio Okumura from Ao no Exorcist, and they're both voiced by the same Japanese actor. *He also looks similar to Loke from Fairy Tail, ''who shares his English voice actor. *Kazuma, along with Bishamonten, sung the song ''Hanakagari. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Alive Category:Blessed Regalia